marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Halloween
"This is Halloween" is a song sung during the Muppet Telethon by the main Muppet cast, as well as Clemont, Bonnie, Sweetie Belle, and Pipsqueak. Lyrics Shadows: Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween Muppet Ghosts: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween Animal: ''I am the one hiding under your bed'' Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red! Pepe: ''I am the one hiding under your stairs'' My arms like snakes and spiders in my hair Animal and Pepe: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Rizzo: Halloween! Animal: Halloween! Pepe: Halloween! Animal, Pepe, Rizzo: Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Kermit: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... Gonzo: Scream! This is Halloween Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: Red and black, slimy green Gonzo: ''Aren't you scared?'' Miss Piggy: Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Hangman Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream Hanged Skeletons on Hangman Tree: In our town of Halloween! Fozzie: I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace Chorus: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair The Swedish Chef: I em zee shedoo oon zee muun et neeght Feelling yuoor dreems tu zee breem veet freeght Muppets: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Bonnie, Sweetie Belle, and Pipsqueak: Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare Clemont: That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween Kermit: In this town Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise Muppets: Skeleton Ann might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Won't ya please make way for a very special gal Our gal Ann is Queen of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen now This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Bonnie, Sweetie Belle, and Pipsqueak: In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Muppets: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Yay! Trivia *The song itself is a parody of the song This is Halloween from the 1993 cult hit, The Nightmare Before Christmas. *In addition to the few changes done to the song to accommodate the Muppet setting, one big change was replacing Jack the Pumpkin King in the song due to being played by Diantha, a female, and hence the name of the character in the song was changed to Ann the Pumpkin Queen. *''This is Halloween'' was a song Roxam wanted to include in High School Days ever since he started including musical numbers in the RP. *Originally, Roxam intended to instead use the classic Michael Jackson song, Thriller, for this sequence as opposed to This is Halloween. However, due to no suitable instrumental version available, and the rather dark mood of the song while involving Muppets, Roxam decided to instead go with This is Halloween. Category:Songs